


Heroes of Ooo

by AT_HS_BS



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Cake the Cat, Mentioned Fionna the Human, Mentioned Marshall Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT_HS_BS/pseuds/AT_HS_BS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's it I quit!" "Princess" Bonnibel "Bubblegum" Renfield is Ozland Opal Oxford High School's oppressive leader and is dating Finn "The Baseball Hero" Mertens, and together with Finn's adoptive brother, Jake Mertens, they've formed a band called "Ooo Royalty". But when Marceline Abadeer, a new student, stumbles upon Finn and Jake in the middle of a jam session after Bonnibel stoms off and catches Finn's eye, Bonnibel is going to have a hard time keeping her monopoly on "royalty" of Ooo High. Will Marceline save Finn from the manipulated relationship that Bonnibel set up for popularity? Or are the strings Bonnibel has tied around Finn too strong to be broken? Inspired by the band cover of I'm Just Your Problem by helenna91 on SoundCloud</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic on here, and probably the first that I feel confident in how I wrote it. It's kinda short, so it shouldn't take too long for you to finish it. I'm sorry about the shortness. I wish I could write chapters longer. Also, I don't know how long it'll take for me to finish this story, I'm not even sure if I'll finish it at all. If I don't, I'll remove it until I do.

“That’s it, I quit!” She said storming off the stage and toward the cafeteria doors.

  
“Princess , wait!” But it was already too late. “Princess” Bonnibel Renfield had already left the music room they had been in since the beginning of lunch.

  
“Aw, don’t worry Finn, she’ll be back. She’s probably just on her monthly.” Jake said, “Come on, let’s get back to jammin’.” Finn sighed. He knew Jake was right, but lately it seemed nothing he did was right.

  
Finn Mertens was Ozland Opal Oxford High School’s Baseball superstar despite barely being a freshman. His adoptive brother, Jake Mertens, was the school’s Sophomore track team star. He also had a blood sister who got adopted by another family and was her school’s 7th grade basketball star , but that’s a story for another time.

  
With a family of sports stars, it’s not surprising that Bonnibel, or “Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum” as the school calls her, took interest in the younger brother and baseball star. Being the school’s clique leader and the source of all the bullying, she’s always looking for ways of improving her popularity.

  
“Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum” is a ruthless clique leader. With her flowing red hair, surprisingly perfectly tanned skin without a trace of a blemish, and wonderful attitude to authority, she has been able to not only climbed the school’s social latter, but also remain out of trouble with the teachers of the school, unlike the previous clique leader that she over threw.

  
Finn surprisingly is oblivious to her ruthless ways toward other students. He sees her fellow clique members bullying other students, and has always fought to protect them from her evil plastic minions, but he assumes that his “prefect princess” is unaware of her friend’s bullying ways, and neglects to tell her about them in order to spare her feelings. Bonnibel knows Finn knows about her friend’s ruthless downgrading of the student body and the reason he hasn’t confronted her about it, and she fights to keep it that way.

  
After a while, Finn started to question Bonnibel’s oblivion to the bullying situation, and she began to pick up on that. To avoid having him find out, she suggested they start a band to entertain the other students at the school during lunch time. Finn quickly agreed and began forgetting about his worries toward his “princess”.  
  
  
***

  
“Alright Ms. Abadeer, your transfer from Sphere Night School has been finalized and your schedule has been set up. You’re welcome to start school today if you want.”  Marceline Abadeer looked up at the principal and stared blankly at him before looking back down at the phone journal entry that she was working on. Half her face was covered with her hair, allowing only one piercing blue eye to show, while the other grew lazy behind her hair. She wore a rock band shirt and skinny jeans--- a common punk rock gothic look of anyone--- along with a black plain snap bracelet, and black choker necklace with a single clear crystal hanging from it. She would have piercings in places other than her ears, but her father, Mr. Hudson Abadeer, forbade it.

  
Hudson Abadeer was a common businessman who hopes that one day his daughter will follow in his footsteps and take over the family business. He also had a son, but when his wife died, he became aggressive and started hurting his children. Marceline, being the older sister, took most of the beatings to save her brother, but after he beat her brother while she was away babysitting, she began worrying for his life. So with the money she had saved up from babysitting and other odd jobs, she took him on a bus, and they traveled to their aunt, Hannah Abadeer, where he stayed while she returned to her father who had finally calmed down after realizing he had scared his children off. When he asked Marceline where her brother was, she told him the truth, but that if he ever went over to get him back, she’d call child protective services and tell them what he did to them. Since then, he has worked hard to please his one child that came back so that he didn't lose her too.

  
She used the fact that he was a push over to her advantage, granted he still had rules like she can't get piercings or have sex. She didn't really give a fuck. She wasn't like all those other sluts at her old school. Why had she decided to change school's again? Oh right, because the teachers were dicks, the guys were all jerks, be it jocks who like girls who are a perfect figure, or just general jerks who all want to get you into bed with them. It was a good school in the academic sense, but all those rich snobs think deserve anything they want. She despises them. They only ever get good grades, not by studying, but by having sex with the teachers, or bribing them with money. Okay that was over exaggeration. But that was the group she hung around for some reason. She got there on scholarship, along with half of the school. She was drawn into the popular crowd when they're last nerd transferred out. They seemed nice. But it was all an act. Even when she thought that a few of them were sincere, she was wrong. They were just looking for a bookworm who could do their homework. Marceline sighed.

  
“Marceline sweetie,” She looked up at her father who had spoken. “Do you want to start school today, or wait until next week?” She looked from her father the principal, and then back down. She didn’t really want to start school, but she also didn’t want to go home and suffer her father’s over loving attitude.

  
After a few seconds she finally spoke. “Alright.”


	2. I May Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a day when all hearts will be broken,  
> When a shadow will cast out the light,  
> And our eyes cry a million tears:  
> Help won’t arrive.
> 
> There's a day when all courage collapses,  
> And our friends turn and leave us behind.  
> Creatures of darkness will triumph:  
> The sun won't rise.
> 
> When we've lost all hope,  
> And succumb to fear,  
> And the skies rain blood,  
> And the end draws near,
> 
> I may fall  
> But not like this: it won't be by your hand.  
> I may fall  
> Not this place; not today.  
> I may fall  
> Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down.  
> I may fall
> 
> There's a place where we'll stand outnumbered;  
> Where the wolves and the soulless will rise.  
> In the time of our final moments,  
> Every dream dies.
> 
> There's a place where our shields will lay shattered,  
> And the fear's all that's left in our hearts.  
> Our strength and our courage have run out:  
> We fall apart.
> 
> When we lose our faith  
> And forsake our friends;  
> When the moon is gone  
> And we've reached our ends,
> 
> I may fall
> 
> There's a moment that changes a life when  
> We do something that no one else can.  
> And the path that we've taken will lead us:  
> One final stand.
> 
> There's a moment we'll make a decision  
> Not to cower and crash on the ground.  
> The moment we face our worst demons:  
> Our courage found.
> 
> When we stand with friends,  
> And we won't retreat,  
> As we stare down death,  
> Then the taste is sweet.
> 
> I may fall  
> But not like this: it won’t be by your hand.  
> I may fall  
> Not this place; not today.  
> I may fall  
> Bring it all: it's not enough to take me down.  
> I may fall  
> I may fall  
> I may fall  
> I may, I may fall.

Bonnibel looked at the School wearily. Today was her first day of Junior High, and she was nervous about going into the school. Her mom had picked out her outfit for today; a magenta dress that stopped right at her thighs, purplish-pink leggings, and pink tennis shoes. Bonnibel had chosen to wear a pink jacket over her dress, making her more comfortable. She wore her hair in a pony tail per her mom's request, and wore her big round glasses despite the fact that in made her look like a nerd along with her braces. "Scared?" Bonnibel twirled around to see her best friend Marceline looking at her with a smirk. Marceline always looked cool, no matter what she wears. today she sported a dark navy-purple shirt and some jeans, and her, lush, wavy hair was in two low pigtails.

"N-No!" Bonnibel squaked indignantly.

"Well then come on, otherwise I'll leave you behind!" Marceline yelled as she ran up the steps to the school. Not wanting to be left behind, Bonnibel ran after her friend.

***

Bonnibel wandered the halls to her classes, often times having to chase after Marceline who would walk her to each of her classes. Bonnibel felt embarrassed when she exited her classes to find Marceline waiting to take her to her next class, like she was a child that needed to be taken everywhere.

***

"Come on! We'll be late for the Garage Band Club!" Marceline yelled back at her friend. Bonnibel was panting as she tried to keep up with her friend who was overly excited for their club.

Eventually she finally caught up to Marceline at the door. She was about to complain to Marceline about running too fast when she caught a glimpse of the classroom they were at. "Surprise! We didn't actually have a Garage Band Club Meeting! Today we're going to the Junior Scientists Club!" Bonnibel looked at Marceline in surprise. "I figured we shouldn't just do a club that I like, so I signed us up for the Junior Scientists Club at the beginning of the year and kept it a secret to surprise you!" Bonnibel smiled.

"Welcome girls." The teacher said. "Simon, I didn't know you taught the Junior Scientists Club too!" Marceline exclaimed. "Marceline, it's fine to call me by my proper name when we're practicing in the Garage Band Club, but here, because science has more rules and precautions and isn't as free and easy going as music, I'd like you to call me Mr. Petrikov like you do during class."

"But she's never called you Mr. Petrikov in class." Bonnibel blurted without thinking. Marceline laughed. "Nice one Bonni!" Mr. Petrikov frowned at Bonnibel who looked back in apology. "Nevertheless, you need to call me Mr. Petrikov while in this Club, otherwise you won't be doing science with Ms. Renfield for very long." Marceline stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! Just the name itself is enough to make me sick!" Marceline whispered to Bonnibel, who giggled in reply before straightening up when Mr. Petrikov glared at him. "Alright, whatever you say Mr. Petrol!" Marceline said with a laugh. This made Mr. Petrikov livid and he all but kept his anger hidden despite trying very hard to.

***

The year went on and soon Marceline and Bonnibel  moved on to the 8th Grade, and that's when things began to go south.

***

"Happy Birthday Mrs. Abadeer!" Bonnibel said happily. It was Marceline's mom's 35th birhday, and Bonnibel had decided to accompany Marceline in missing school to be with her mom today.

"Oh Thank you Bonnibel." Mrs. Abadeer said happily. She lay on a cot in the hospital, an IV dripping into her arm. She had grown frail over the summer and looked almost like a skeleton. Mrs. Abadeer had been discovered to have multiple myeloma, a cancer similar to Leukemia, but attacks the plasma of the white blood cells instead of mutating the white blood cells themselves. With the plasma cells unable to create anti-bodies, Mrs. Abadeer began to experience symptoms similar to AIDS, in that her immune system was lowered. On top of this, Mrs. Abadeer had caught Pneumonia, which was the reason she was in the hospital.

Bonnibel smiled back at her best friend's mother. She wore the same outfit she wore her first day of junior high, only now it just barely fit her right. Within a year she'd no longer be able to wear it.

"How you feeling right now mom?" Marceline asked. Marceline had began to wear darker clothes after learning of her mother's cancer, her clothes growing darker as she grew more and more scared. It shocked her how within just a few months her mother had become so weak, and her life had changed so drastically. She was even more surprised, however, at how well her mother was taking it.

"I'm fine Marcy. You don't have to worry." Mrs. Abadeer said calmly, smiling in the face of her situtation. For some reason, her smile triggered something in Marceline and she soon broke into tears. She cried, collapsing in her mother's arms, holding her in sadness.

***

Soon after her 35th birthday, Mrs. Lydia Abadeer passed, finally succumbing to her Pneumonia.

***

Over winter break, Marceline and Bonnibel spent time at Bonnibel's house like they do every year.

"Hey Marcy, you doing alright?" Bonnibel said, concerned about the black eye she had. Marceline's father had begun to drink and occasionally would black out and begin to abuse her. Sometimes he'd go after her brother, Marshall Lee, but Marceline would always take a hit for him. Once this had begun, Marceline had started to distance herself from Bonnibel.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone Bonnibel." Marceline said.

***

Soon Bonnibel's mom became the CEO of the Bubblegum Toys industry, an industry that she had worked at for years, and was the COO for quite a while before finally becoming CEO that year. This caught the interests of the clique of Aria Avery Anderson Junior High over the summer before their first day of High School. That summer, Bonnibel changed, unbeknownst to Marceline who was busy dealing with her father that summer and hadn't talked to her once.

***

"What're talking about Bonnie? We're best friends!" Marceline said. They were at lunch and Bonnibel had just denied Marceline a seat at the table. "We may have been best friends in Junior High, but this is High School, and I have new friends. So just go on and sit over there with all the other goths, lord knows you're one after the death of your mommy! I bet your mom died BECAUSE you're such a whiny brat like all the other goths." Marceline blushed. Bonnibel knew she wanted to keep her mom's death a secret, and yet she had gone off and told these prissy populars about it. "Aw, did I hit a sore spot? Are you gonna go cry to your mommy? Oh wait! You can't! She's dead!" Bonnibel and the other populars began laughing. Marceline was astonished, her best friend since middle school had betrayed her and told her secret to all these prim and proper girly girls. Upset, Marceline ran off, and left the school building. That's when she ran away with her brother to her Aunt's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, it's bit shitty, but this was difficult to figure out. I had so many ideas for this chapter, but I could never get them out right. Maybe I'll come back and rewrite the whole thing once I figure out how to get down my thoughts, but for now, I hope you're okay with what I have.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? Too long? (I wish) Too short?


End file.
